Fanfikowe scenariusze miłości Severusa i Hermiony
by MsIssyPL
Summary: Lista krótkich historyjek przedstawiających powtarzające się na okrągło motywy paringu Severus/Hermiona.


Tłumaczenie nr 2. Było ciężko ze względu na to, że autorka skakała z czasu teraźniejszego na przeszły i na odwrót. Ale dałam radę. Najgorszy był pierwszy punkt, ale myślę, że sobie poradziłam.

Autorka: Thunderspeak

Tytuł oryginalny: Severus and Hermione Fanfiction Cliches

Tłumaczenie: MsIssy

Zgoda: Jest

Link do oryginału: s/5693097/1/Severus-and-Hermione-FanFiction-Cliches

Korekta: Ania

**Fanfikowe scenariusze miłości Severusa i Hermiony**

_1. Snape i Hermiona nagle uświadamiają sobie, jak atrakcyjne jest to drugie._

- Panno Granger, proszę zostać po lekcji – powiedział przypominający nietoperza profesor, patrząc szyderczo na brunetkę.

Podczas lekcji, nagle zauważył, jak była piękna. Pomimo tego, że była uczennicą i było to nieetyczne oraz nielegalne, pragnął jej. W mgnieniu oka dotarło do niego to, jaka jest wspaniała i dojrzała. To było coś, czego nie zauważył u Panny Wiem-To-Wszystko jeszcze pięć dni temu.

Hermiona Granger podchodzi do niego.

- Tak, profesorze?

Obserwowała swojego nauczyciela i pomimo jego paciorkowatych oczu i orlego nosa, uznała, że jest on absolutnie seksowny. Harry i Ron twierdzili, że nie posiadała w sobie seksapilu, ale Severus uwolnił ukrytą w niej namiętność.

Ponadto, jego inteligencja sprawiała, że robiło jej się gorąco.

- Panno Granger, dotarło do mnie, że teraz jest już pani kobietą i... - nie bardzo wiedział, jak dokończyć to zdanie. Co on chce powiedzieć? Hermiona przysuwa się bliżej niego z mocno bijącym sercem.

Ach, jakże ona chciała zaciągnąć go do jego sypialni i uwieść!

- Profesorze, dlaczego nie możemy kontynuować tej rozmowy _w innym miejscu_? - kiwa głową w kierunku drzwi do sypialni. Severus, trafiony niespodziewanym uczuciem pożądania i utratą zdrowego rozsądku, podnosi swą uczennicę i zanosi do swego łóżka.

_Godzinę później..._

Hermiona dyszała. Severus był bogiem seksu! Pomimo faktu, że był kapryśny, zamknięty w sobie i zjadliwy, miał niesamowite doświadczenie. Severus, leżąc obok niej, uświadamia sobie, że ona jest tą jedyną.

Zapominając na chwilę, że jego charakter nie obejmuje okazywania uczuć i sentymentalności, szepnął do niej: - Hermiono, jesteś piękna. Kocham cię.

Hermiona dostała nagłego objawienia - ona też go kochała! Wow, co dobry seks robi z umysłem.

I ignorując liczne przeszkody do ewentualnego związku, takie jak wiek i ścieranie się osobowości, zaczęli uprawiać dziką miłość po raz kolejny.

I ŻYJĄ DŁUGO I SZCZĘŚLIWIE

_2. Hermiona zostaje jego praktykantką. _

- Panno Granger?

- Tak, profesorze?

- Będziesz moją praktykantką – ton jego głosu był poważny. Hermiona była zdezorientowana.

- Ale, proszę pana, ja nie lubię eliksirów. I nie miał pan nigdy wcześniej praktykantki...

- To nieważne. Pomijając fakt, że jesteś mądralą, zdałem sobie sprawę, że jesteś najbardziej inteligentna ze wszystkich uczniów, których kiedykolwiek uczyłem - Severus zdawał się zapomnieć, że nigdy nie prawi komplementów. I że nienawidzi Gryfonów.

- Oh, dziękuję, profesorze! Chyba powiem Harry'emu i Ronowi, że teraz będą musieli pokonać Voldemorta na własną rękę. Kariera zawsze na pierwszym miejscu...

- Dobrze, panno Granger...

_Sześć miesięcy później..._

- Proszę pana, po spędzeniu czasu z panem, zdałam sobie sprawę, że skrycie jest pan naprawdę wielkim człowiekiem.

- Wzajemnie.

- Kocham cię. Sposób, w jaki twoje palce warzą eliksiry...jest kuszący. Czy myślałeś kiedykolwiek nad tym, by zostać pianistą?

- Dlaczego nie? I ja również cię kocham, moja piękna praktykantko.

I ŻYJĄ DŁUGO I SZCZĘŚLIWIE

_3. Dumbledore ich swata. _

- Severusie. Będziesz dawać prywatne korepetycje Hermionie - z jakiegoś powodu, Hermiona _nie jest_ najlepsza w klasie. Dziura w fabule, #1.

- Nie! Dlaczego?! Nienawidzę jej!

Dumbledore mruczy pod nosem, ssąc cytrynowego dropsa. - Nie na długo...

- Słucham, dyrektorze?

- Nic, Severusie. Musisz zrobić tak, jak mówię. Zawsze będziesz moim pionkiem w drodze do większego dobra, bez względu na to, ile krzywdy ci to wyrządza.

Severus opuszcza gabinet, mrucząc pod nosem. - Podły manipulant.

Dumbledore siedzi, zadowolony z siebie. Po prostu _przeczuwał_, że Hermiona i Severus są bratnimi duszami. Byli tacy uroczy, kiedy się sprzeczali.

_Tydzień później..._

Severus zauważył naturalny talent Hermiony, kiedy warzyła Wywar Żywej Śmierci i to sprawiło, że zrobiło mu się gorąco. Kiedy podawał jej kiełkującą fasolkę, ich ręce zetknęły się i poczuli, jakby przepłynął przez nich prąd.

Nie wychodzili z lochów przez dziewięć dni, gdyż Hermiona badała wspaniałe ciało Severusa (nauka to straszny wysiłek). W tym czasie, nikt niczego się nie domyśla, bądź jak Ron i Harry podejrzewają, że to Malfoy coś zrobił, ale są zbyt leniwi, by podjąć jakiekolwiek działanie.

Dumbledore urządza imprezę.

I ŻYJĄ DŁUGO I SZCZĘŚLIWIE

_4. Prawo Małżeńskie_

Hermiona jęczy. Ministerstwo postanowiło stworzyć prawo zmuszające wszystkich mugolaków do poślubienia czystokrwistych, które w jakimś stopniu rozumiała, ale i nienawidziła. I oczywiście, nie może poślubić Rona ani innego czystokrwistego, którego zna i lubi, bo mogłoby to wpłynąć _negatywnie_ na ich związek.

W jej myślach pojawia się profesor Snape! Jego twarz ukazuje się w jej umyśle ni stąd, ni zowąd.

- Profesorze, czy ożeni się pan ze mną zgodnie z prawem małżeńskim?

On chrząka w seksowny sposób.

- W porządku. Ale to nie dlatego, że skrycie jestem szlachetny, ale dlatego, że potrzebuję starego, dobrego zajęcia: pieprzenia - Hermiona promienieje, zapominając, że jej wiedza w dziedzinie seksu była raczej skąpa.

- Oczywiście. Pobierzmy się dzisiaj!

- Jakoś mnie to nie cieszy...

_Pięć miesięcy później_

Hermiona i Severus mieszkają w wielkiej posiadłości w szczerym polu, kupionej z pieniędzy, które pozornie posiada Severus ( z nauczycielskiej pensji?).

Po spędzeniu takiej ilości czasu jako mąż i żona, Severus i Hermiona zdają sobie sprawę, że naprawdę się kochają. Żadne z nich nie mówi jednak o tym drugiemu w obawie o nieodwzajemnienie uczuć.

Cóż, po prostu trzymają się "przygodnego" seksu co wieczór. Pewnej nocy, Hermiona przypadkowo wygaduje się. - Kocham cię.

- Oh, piękna dziewczyno, ja także cię kocham! Kocham słońce w twoich włosach, blask w twoich oczach, oh, jak ta pani kładzie policzek na swej dłoni...

- Jak romantycznie! Nie wiedziałam, że czytasz Szekspira! - mówi, tryskając szczęściem, jak gdyby to nie była najbardziej wzbudzająca obrzydzenie rzecz na świecie.

- Podobno to robię - mówi, patrząc na autora fanfiction.

I ŻYJĄ DŁUGO I SZCZĘŚLIWIE

_5. Ona odnajduje go rannego wśród korytarzy i zostaje jego pielęgniarką._

Severus właśnie wrócił ze spotkania śmierciożerców. Czarny Pan był wściekły z jakiegoś powodu (błąd blogowy: VOLDEMORT - NIEŚMIERTELNA DZIEWICA) i spośród wszystkich śmierciożerców wyładował gniew właśnie na Severusie.

Severus po prostu nie może znaleźć sił, by sam dowlec się do swojego pokoju, więc upada na podłogę przed pokojem wspólnym Gryffindoru.

Hermiona, urządzająca sobie spacer późną porą z kilku nieznanych powodów (KSIĄŻKI), dostrzega go i wstrzymuje oddech. Biedny profesor! I zamiast zawiadomić o tym panią Pomfrey, pomaga mu sama zanosząc go do jego sypialni i opatrując.

On budzi się wściekły.

- Co ty tu robisz?

- Leczę cię - Hermiona czuje ogromny żal. Dopiero teraz uświadamia sobie, jakim on jest honorowym człowiekiem skoro ryzykuje swoim życiem jako szpieg. Odczuwa nagły szacunek.

- Odejdź, głupia dziewczyno. Moje rany nie są aż tak poważne.

- Proszę pana, miał pan przebite płuco i ma pan złamaną nogę.

- Nic nie czuję! Wyjdź!

_Dwa tygodnie później_

Severus postanawia zrobić coś nieoczekiwanego.

- Panno Granger...Przepraszam za mój brak wdzięczności. Ocaliłaś mi życie i teraz jestem twoim dłużnikiem.

Zostają przyjaciółmi. Wkrótce, zdają sobie sprawę, jak wiele mają sobie do opowiedzenia, pomimo dwudziestoletniej różnicy wieku...

_Trzy miesiące później_

- Moje małe lwiątko... - on szepce do niej, kiedy Hermiona się uśmiecha. Oh, jakże ona teraz kocha Ślizgonów! I zapomina o Harrym i Ronie, którzy są na nią bardzo źli. W porównaniu z jej Severusem, nic dla niej nie znaczą, mimo długiej, siedmioletniej przyjaźni.

- Mój mały Sevvy - z jakiegoś powodu, on pozwala jej tak do siebie mówić.

I ŻYJĄ DŁUGO I SZCZĘŚLIWIE

_6. Podróż w czasie, ona spotyka nastoletniego Severusa i zakochują się w sobie._

Hermiona wiruje w czasie i upada na korytarz. Słyszy kroki i patrzy w górę, gdzie widzi znajomą twarz. O nie, to jej profesor eliksirów. I on jest...seksowny!

- Co ty tutaj robisz o tak późnej porze?

- Jestem nową uczennicą. Pomożesz mi? - wymyśla na poczekaniu.

- Jeśli muszę - mówi niechętnie Severus, ale już wtedy dostrzega coś szczególnego w Hermionie i chce ją przelecieć.

- Zabiorę cię do Dumbledore'a, by cię przesłuchał. Wyglądasz raczej na niedorozwiniętą.

- Hej!

_Dwie sekundy później..._

- Cóż, panno Granger, wygląda na to, że przeniosła się pani w czasie. Zapiszemy cię do klasy i po prostu, płyń z prądem! - mówi Dumbledore z uśmiechem. Hermionie brakuje domu, ale jest pełna ekscytacji, gdyż ma szansę poznać nastoletnich Jamesa i Syriusza.

Słyszała, że byli dość seksowni.

Hermiona zostaje dogodnie ulokowana w łóżku obok Lily Evans i zaprzyjaźnia się z nią! Zostaje przedstawiona Jamesowi, Syriuszowi, Remusowi i Peterowi i z nimi również zaczyna się przyjaźnić! Hermiona od razu znienawidziła Petera, zapominając, że on jeszcze nic nie zrobił.

Pomimo ich przyjaźni, odkrywa swój pociąg do genialnego samotnika, Severusa Snape'a, który jest chuliganem.

Wkrótce rozmawiają na osobności i Severus zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego uczucie do Lily nie istnieje!

Tak więc, Hermiona randkuje z Severusem i oboje się w sobie zakochują. Hermiona nawet zapomina, że prawdopodobnie w końcu wróci do przyszłości (lub przeniesie się do przodu w czasie?).

Pewnego dnia po prostu znika, zostawiając nastoletniego Severusa z bliznami na całe życie. Kiedy spotyka dwadzieścia lat starszego Snape'a, wciąż go kocha, ale on niespodziewanie skąpi jej uczucia. Hermiona zastanawia się, dlaczego; _to znaczy,_ _ja tylko zniknęłam bez żadnego uprzedzenia, łamiąc jego serce i sprawiając, że stał się takim okropnym człowiekiem...i nie było mnie dwadzieścia lat..._

_Ale dlaczego on mnie nie kocha?_

Severus w końcu uświadamia sobie, że nadal ją kocha i zostają parą. Hermiona zapomina, że dwadzieścia lat zazwyczaj zmienia osobę. Cudem, Severus nie zmienił się wcale! Prawdę mówiąc, teraz kocha go jeszcze bardziej!

I ŻYJĄ DŁUGO I SZCZĘŚLIWIE.

_7. Hermiona jako Mary-Sue_

Hermiona ma wspaniały głos, umiejętności taneczne albo jakiś inny talent, o którym nigdy nie wspomniano, a Severus z łatwością dowiaduje się o tym i zakochuje się w niej.

W całym świecie Fanfiction, Hermiona jest utalentowana, piękna, ratuje świat, zabijając Voldemorta dzięki swojemu geniuszowi i wykazuje cechy Ślizgonki.

Severus dyskretnie ją obserwuje i uświadamia sobie, że kocha Hermionę (mimo, że nie było rozmowy, która nie kończyłaby się utratą punktów przez Gryffindor). Lecz nie wie, że ona także go kocha!

W końcu spotykają się w nietypowej sytuacji (schowek na miotły?) i ogarnia ich żądza. Czytelnicy chcą, by wreszcie TO zrobili, ale autor chce prawdopodobnej fabuły, więc prowadzi ich aż do punktu kulminacyjnego, gdzie życie Severusa lub Hermiony jest zagrożone lub w grę wchodzi inny mężczyzna bądź inna kobieta.

W końcu przyznają się do swego uczucia I ŻYJĄ DŁUGO I SZCZĘŚLIWIE.

_8. Spotykają się pięć lat po wojnie. _

Po wojnie, ignorując to tom Harry'ego Pottera, Hermiona jest odnoszącą sukcesy bizneswoman (bądź ministrem magii), a Severus jest nadal powszechnie znienawidzony i napiętnowany. Ona również posiada swoje blizny, ale ukrywa je całkiem dobrze. Nie jest z Ronem, co jest wyjaśnione tym, że staje się on idiotą ( jest taki w każdym fanficton Severus/Hermiona).

Spotykają się przypadkiem w mugolskim Londynie, gdzie ma miejsce krótka rozmowa. Hermiona nie może pogodzić się z faktem, że Severus nosi DŻINSY. W sumie, jest on półkrwi, ale szósty tom został zignorowany, więc Hermiona tego nie wie.

Pocieszają siebie nawzajem z powodu strat, jakie ponieśli podczas wojny i BLABLABLA. Hermiona i Snape zakochują się w sobie. Na początku Harry jest wściekły, ale później to akceptuje jako dobry przyjaciel.

Dwa miesiące później pobierają się I ŻYJĄ DŁUGO I SZCZĘŚLIWIE.

Oh, i mają jedną córkę, która trafia do Ravenclaw. Umieszczenie dziecka w Gryffindorze bądź Slytherinie mogłoby spowodować potencjalny konflikt, a autor jest zbyt leniwy, by to zrobić i po prostu chce zakończyć historię.

KONIEC


End file.
